love from the heart
by vika-1996
Summary: No one knew what was happening behind the walls of Uzumaki's apartment. It was a mystery since the day of the massacre of two clans. M rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark nigh tin the village of Konoha as a man flashed through the old standing village like the speed of lightning, ,eyes glaring red as he grabbed his katana and began to attack one of his own kind including another clan's family. This was the night the Uchiha and Haruno clans massacre began. Uchiha Itachi, murdered his own family leaving a scared to death brother and little pink haired girl on the streets of Konoha before disappearing in the gust of the mighty wind._

_Hearing loud cry's coming from his beloved friends, the obnoxious blond raced out of his small enough for three people apartment, out into the pouring rain towards the cries. _

_A small pink haired child ran screaming and crying her eyes out towards the uchiha compound. After seeing her own family being slaughtered by an unknown man, she ran towards her very close childhood friend. On her way she bumped into something, more like someone, ,there sitting on the ground in front of her was her childhood friend choking on his own sobs. _

_"S-s-s-sas-sasuke!" cried out a very scared haruno._

_"Saks t-t-heir dead!" cried out a very terrified sasuke._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"sakura wake up"

"wake up"

"SAKURA!"

Waking up from her deep nightmare by the voice of her loved ones she began to apologize for the 10th time that month.

"Gomen sasuke, naruto" replied a very scared haruno

"sakura-chan its the nightmares again?" asked a very sad naruto who only got a nod as her answer.

"saks, scoot over" nudging a shaking sakura, sasuke got into bed with her, as naruto got on the other side of her. wrapping one arm around her waste all three of them fell into a peaceful slumber.

Ever since naruto found them on the streets covered in their own kind of blood he helped them to the hospital. after staying there for two days, he told them to stay with him in his apartment. His heart heart so much when her heard about what happened to his best friends. They were the only two kids in the village that would talk to him, while everyone else shunned him.

* * *

(In the Morning)

Sasuke woke up before naruto and sakura. He moved around Sakura to get off the bed to go shower before having to wake them up. After getting out of the shower fully dressed he found sakura making breakfast already.

"Morning Sasuke" said a sleepy Sakura.

"Hn" sasuke replied. Sakura gave him 'The Look', before smiling up at him.

"Sasu, can you wake him up?" asked sakura while pouring rice into water.

"Aha" Sasuke headed towards the room where naruto slept in today because of someones nightmare.

"Naruto, get up." Sasuke nudged a sleeping naruto.

"Hmmmm, I'm up." The blond replied still not getting up.

"OK dobe, I'll be back" Left a very irritated sasuke.

Naruto knowing where he went got up as fast as he could but got his foot stuck in the blanket making him fall on the floor, as the blanket covered him as if he was sleeping on the floor the whole time.

"Crap, I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.." mumbled a very obnoxious blond as he tried to release himself but stopped his movements once he heard a loud tapping of someones shoe.

"Shit"

"Naruto...How many times do _I_ have to come and wake you up? You should be happy i send Sasuke over!" expressed a very annoyed sakura trying to keep her anger in.

"S-s-s-akura-chan, wait I'm up, i just fell, i swear!" exclaimed a scared naruto while glancing over at Sasuke for some hope of help only to see him leaning on the door way smirking back at him. Angling his eyes back at the raging sakura as he saw her lift her fist and aim it towards his face. Waiting for the impact that he usually got never actually came, it felt as if she just playfully punched him, it may have seemed like she aimed a rock filled throw at him but it didn't feel that way.

_"whats wrong with her?" _Thought a very confused Naruto while standing up to seem like he actually did get affected.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry! It wont happen again.!" scrambled out an acting Naruto.

"Wash up Naruto, we're having breakfast in 10 minutes" explained sakura as she went past sasuke and into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, somethings wrong with-"

"I know"

"How-"

"I saw everything naruto"

"So what are we gonna-"

"Keep a close eye on her"

"Can you stop doing that? Its annoying"

"Hn, dobe...you only have three minutes"

"TEME!" yelled a very terrified naruto as he ran out of the room to go get dressed.

* * *

(At the Academy)

"Haruno Sakura, would you please come up and answer the question on the board?" asked Iruka

No movement.

"Sakura"

Naruto and Sasuke look over at Sakura and saw her sleeping. Her face was flushed and sweating.

"Iruka-sensei! Sakura-chan isn't feeling well!" shouted a worried Naruto.

Iruka went over to sakura and put his hand on her burning forehead.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha, take her home and let her rest." stated Iruka, because he was the only one that knew they all lived together. It was the day Iruka went to take naruto to Ichiruka's that he found them all in Naruto's apartment.

Nodding their heads, Naruto picked sakura up bridal style. and walked out of the room with Sasuke. Once out of the Academy, Naruto handed Sakura over to Sasuke.

"I hate your fan-girls, they scared me when they glared at me when Iruka told you to come with me" explained naruto while holding sakura's stuff.

"Hn...Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you.."

"For what?"

"Helping Sakura and me after what happened."

"Sasuke...I'm glad you guys stayed with me...I dont feel so alone now:)"

"Hn, Sakura's been working non-stop with taking care of us, she was overdoing it"

"Yeah...lets hurry up and get her home!" Ran off Naruto, leaving a very amused Sasuke carrying Sakura behind.

* * *

**Ok so this was my very first one and its only the begin, sorry if its not good but i just wanted others to enjoy my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at narutos apartment. Sasuke walked over to the room Sakura always sleeps in and gently set her on the bed. He looked at her 12 year old form in front of him as her breathing was of sharp and rapid breathes. Putting his hand over her sweating forehead he gasped.

"Sasuke is she fine? She looks so weak." asked a worried blond.

"Naruto go turn the shower on, make sure the water is cold..." muttered a worried sasuke.

"Why cold?"

"She's burning up, we need to cool her down. She's having a high fever."

"Is that why she acted different this morning?"

"Yeah...hurry up naruto, I need you to run to the store for medicine after."

Nodding Naruto ran towards the bathroom to turn the water on cold and headed back into the room.

"OK, im heading out!" stated naruto and ran out.

Shaking his head he waited till Naruto would return in 3..2..1.

"HEY! I dont have money!" shouted a humiliated Naruto.

Tossing the money he prepared to Naruto, Naruto nodded in approval and ran out again.

Looking back at Sakura who was still sleeping, ,he began to shake her awake.

"Saks...saks...sakura..."

"Mmmm...grrmmm...hmmm"

"Wake up"

Opening her eyes slowly, still breathing rapidly, she look up at a blurry vision of Sasuke.

"S-sa-s-suke...im h-h-hot, m-m-my h-h-he-ad h-hurts" whimpered a desperate pink haired 12 yrs old.

"come on saks" helping her out of bed he latched his arm around her waste and held her steady as her feet barely held her. Leading her towards the bathroom she gave him a questioning look.

"(sigh) You need to cool down" replied sasuke as they walked into the bathroom.

Standing there, waiting until he left, sakura did nothing. Looking at sasuke as he stood there watching her everymove.

"umm...uhhhh..." blushing even if you cant see it under her already fevered face as he was just standing there watching.

"Sakura, you have to take a cold shower.." replied sasuke getting irritated.

"B-b-but...aren't you gonna leave?" asked a nervous sakura.

Looking at sakura like she was crazy he replied.

"Are you insane? What if you fall from dizziness? And maybe drowned? Im not stupid to let that happen, I have to supervise you, now hurry up before you faint or naruto gets back."

Hesitating, she began to move her hand towards her zipper slowly, barely being able to move the trembling hand. Sasuke, upon seeing this, sighed and stepped towrds her. Putting his hand on top of hers he helped her with the zipper, pulling it down revealing a tank-top underneath.

bringing his hand back up to her shoulders, he pulled back the dress and let it slip of of her body. Looking Sakura in the eyes he began to lift her tank-top over her top half of the body. never leaving her drowsy emerald eyes.

Knealing down on one knee he began to pull her underwear down with no expression on his face as him and sakura kept staring in each others eyes. Getting up he slowly put his hands on her soft, burning shoulder pads and guided her towards the shower.

Once sakura entered the shower, she leaned against the wall side for support. As sasuke's fingers got a sprinkle of the freezing water he flinched. It was extremely cold.

"Saks, are you ok?" asked sasuke wondering if she was freezing.

"Y-y-yeah, it feels sooo nice..." closing her eyes she relaxed and slid down to the bottom of the shower. Sasuke knelt down with her in case she needed something.

(To Naruto)

"Uhhhhh...man...I SHOULD OF ASKED WHICH MEDICINE TO BUY!"

Shouted Naruto as he looked at all of the medicines about to go faint when theres millions of them.

"N-n-na-r-rut-t-o-k-kun...?"

"HUH?" Looking around, he saw a blue haired girl looking at him with a red face just like sakura's.

"Hinata! Oh no your sick too? I cant believe it, every one is going sick, do you need help? Come on I'll take you to the hospital!...Wait, i cant! I REALLY NEED TO GET SOME STUFF FOR SA-SOMEONE!"

Realizing he almost made a mistake he looked around trying to distract her.

"U-u-um, I-i-i-i c-c-can h-h-he-lp y-y-ou. I-i-i-m f-fine." replied hinata, nervously fiddling with her thumbs. Looking at her, his face formed a grin so wide you would think his face would rip.

"OH THAN YOU SOO MUCH, ,you see i dont know what medicine to get for fevers...so ummm which ones are they?" he asked while scratching the back of his head sleeplessly.

Walking to the back of the store hinata lead the way to a section where there were things for colds and other stuff. pointing to a section of fever medicine she said:

"T-the ones w-w-with a h-h-higher p-p-pr-price r-r-range a-are m-m-ore e-ee-efficient..."

"Really?...OK, well I got...1..3...5...7. ..8! I got 8 dollars! so im going to get...THIS ONE!" grabbing a bottle that costs $7.98 he looked at hinata who had a sweet smile and nodded in approval.

"OK,thanks hinata! I needa head back now. Bye!"

Turning red hinata replied "B-b-bye!"

"Oi, are you sure your fine?" asked naruto as he was about to walk off.

Hinata nodded and walked the opposite way, before fainting behind and aisle.

Naruto paid and walked out of the store but not before hearing,

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!"

_"whoa, ,that guy must be overprotective over his kids, wonder what hinata is doing now..." _Wondered naruto as he ran back home to save sakura.

(At Naruto's apartment)

"Sakura! Im back! im gonna save you!" shouted a panting naruto as he entered his house.

he didn't get a reply, so he walked towards her room and looked inside, the gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Looking at the scene in front of him Naruto's eyes were bulging out of his eyes.

"S-s-sasuke! What did you do to her?" shouted a scared Naruto.

"Shut up!, she's finally sleeping, what took you so long?" whispered an irritated and exhausted sasuke.

"I forgot to ask you what type of medicine so it took me awhile. Then hinata from the academy helped me out after, you know, she was red like sakura too, maybe she had a fever also..."

"Naruto you are a very stupid dobe."

"No im not, ,OH!. Do you know what else happened? Well I was leaving the store and then some guy yelled out 'WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER!' I dont feel sorry for that person who might get a beating. They probably deserve it for hurting his daughter somehow..."

Staring at naruto he tried very hard to not burst out laughing. He was such an idiot to not figure out who that person might be.

"Uhh ok? Whatever give me the medicine." said sasuke.

"Sure here...WAIT NO! What happened in here?" asked nartuo while turning his view towards sakura.

Signing sasuke began to explain:

"Well when she was in the bath, ,she slid down to the bottom and sat there for like 15 minutes and then began bashing her head against the wall, I tried to stop her by pulling her out, so when I did pull her out, I stepped on the soap you always leave on the ground, and well both of us started to fall and well she hit herself against the heater and alot other stuff im gonna kill you for later"

"What? How in the world did she end up like that?" Looking over sakura he flinched. Her breathing was still deep and shallow. Her hair was a mess, with bandages tied around her forehead which was bleeding a little where he guessed she hit the heater with. She was wearing one of sasuke's large shirts, her hands were also bandaged up and lay upon her stomach. What freaked him out the most was her skin color. Instead of her pale white skin which should have been pink or red from the fever, it was the color of the sun. Bright yellow.

"Her ski-"

"Thats why I'm gong to kill you."

"But-"

"Be quiet! Do you know how hysterical she was when she saw herself? Why in the world do you have yellow dye hidden behind the heater?"

"Hey!, It's not everyday you find stuff for free! Sakura almost made me throw it away! Do you know how fun it is to prank people with it? Like this on time I-"

Naruto stopped talking when he saw sakura waking up.

"Mmmm...S-sasuke...h-head.." mumbled a desperate sakura.

Reaching for the medicine in naruto's hand he read the instructions. After making naruto get a cup of water he gave sakura 1 table spoon of the red medicine.

"Blahh...ewww...water!" squealed out sakura as she reached for the cup in naruto's hand.

Drinking it up she laid back down.

"Naruto, when does this dye come off?" asked sakura weakly.

"Well...It took the hokage about 2-3 days, i think"

"Great... ...Fa Kin Su Pah"

"Sakura go to sleep, your not going to the academy tomorrow either." Stated sasuke as he went out into the kitchen.

"Ok...Naruto...how long do you think I'll be sick?" asked sakura

"I dont know, a week? or two? maybe...I hope not." shrugged a unknowing naruto.

"Aha.." an evil smirk on her face. "It's time for you to start counting down, until then I'll be stronger"

"Of course you'll be stronger, I cant wait!" shouted an obnoxious blond.

"Dobe..." Turning around he saw sasuke in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"She meant she'll kill you by the time you count down..." said sasuke as he walked away.

Looking confused for a moment, , he finally understood.

"Oh Sakura, It's ok, I'll count faster, ,so you wont be sick that long! Believe it!" He turned to sakura but she was already asleep with an amused look on her face. Going out into the kitchen he saw Sasuke cooking.

"So sakura isn't going to the academy?" asked naruto as he looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see what he was cooking. It was soup enough for three people.

"I said that she isn't, why are you asking again?" stated sasuke as he started filling three bowls with the soup. Handing one to Naruto.

"Uhhh...just making sure. But you better keep your fan-girls away from me tomorrow. I think they still want to kill me with being by you when we took sakura home."

"To bad, ,no can do. I'm not going tomorrow, I have to watch sakura, so you better get both our homework and take good notes in class so that we can copy them, got that?"

"WHAT? No that's not fair im bad at taking notes, and I'm gonna die before I even get home."

"Suck it, you still are going, and tell Iruka-sensei also."

"Fine...Hey sasuke? How in the world do you know how to cook? This is good, but I love ramen better!"

"Dobe...Its called helping Sakura in the kitchen for...lets see...5 years?"

"Hey im not a dobe you teme!"

"Whatever lets give this to sakura and then got to sleep. You are going to the academy tomorrow."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Sure-"

"And no skipping or I'll tell Saks when she's better."

"How did- when did- why would you tell her?" asked a terrified blond.

"Because I like seeing you get beat by her" left sasuke waith a smirk on his face.

"Fine! Just dont tell her! I'll do it!" Shouted Naruto as he headed off to bed after putting his dish in the sink, because he knew sakura would give him a nice long lecture about all the things that could happen if it wasn't in the sink.


End file.
